


They needed (Poem)

by nine_thursdays



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: And nobody can convince me otherwise, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy poetry, Poetry, they need each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nine_thursdays/pseuds/nine_thursdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Bellamy need each other, even if they're both too stubborn to admit it. And yes, it's poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They needed (Poem)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first try at a poem for an fandom and I really don't know about this so can I get some feedback please? Good or bad, I'll love you for taking the time! Enjoy :)

When they landed  
On the Earth  
They hated  
Oh, they hated  
Everyone  
But oh,  
They needed  
She needed  
Him.  
Bellamy Blake.

Now they fight  
On the Earth  
When other girls would  
Want a flower from their beloved  
He gave her  
A machine gun  
And a promise  
That they would win  
And live  
Bellamy Blake.

Tomorrow they will wake  
Her thoughts will go to him  
And his to her  
Bellamy Blake.  
He needs  
To trust her  
To work with her  
He knows they cannot be  
But he still needs  
Clarke Griffin.


End file.
